harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel corroborates the proof
Samantha gets corroboration of her proof. From Rachel Cory Hutchins, who marks her first appearance before she permanently joins the show! Announcer: Today's special guest is Victoria Wyndham as Rachel Cory Hutchins. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Dylan and Alex celebrated their first year together with a huge anniversary party. In her office, Anne Hamilton looked over the statements that had been taken by everyone over Molly Wainwright's crime sprees. She had recently been convicted of many of the more similar crimes that she had committed in Harpers Falls. She had committed the same crimes in Boston; Somerset, Illinois and Fall River. The parade of witnesses unerringly impaled Molly, and now she would be remaining in prison. Just then, her phone rang. "Hello, Anne Hamilton," she said. "Ms. Hamilton?" a voice said, "My name is Rachel Hutchins, from Bay City, Illinois." "Good morning, Mrs. Hutchins," Anne said, "I was waiting for your call. I am the chief of Police in Harpers Falls, Massachusetts, and I am trying to get to the bottom of a case that has been perplexing me." "I can certainly help you," she said, "is it on that woman, Molly?" "Absolutely," Anne said, "any information that you have on her would be wonderful." "Well, what I told Vickie Paisley is accurate," she said, "and there is MORE that I saw her do as well. Molly attempted to fleece the Matthews family out of their money, and thanks to the help of my former husband, Mac Cory, it was stopped. However, before anything could be done, she had fled. Last that I had remembered, she had been last seen in Somerset, and she then pulled that dreadful rape on Ned Paisley. When did she get into your town?" "About six months ago," Anne answered, "Once here, she went straight for the jugular. She attempted to kill one of our more leading citizens, Dylan Harper, numerous times; she DID kill his in-law, Al Warren; she killed two little girls in a park who did nothing to her; she murdered a designer at Archer-Watkins fashion house; she's caused this town no end of grief." "I am sorry," Rachel said, "I wish I knew what else to say, but I don't. I hope that information I have helps." "It does," Anne said, "believe me, it does, and now there is more evidence that I can use against her." "Very good then," Rachel said. "One question, though," Anne said, "do you know of the Harpers?" "Oh yes," Rachel smiled, "I certainly do. Mac did business with Richard Harper. How are they doing?" "Richard and Violet died," Anne said, "their children run the company now. His daughter, Michelle is the CEO; her brother, Michael, is Harper Academy headmaster, it's going wonderfully." "That is wonderful," Rachel said cheerfully, "how about young Dylan? He and my son, Matt, were good friends." "Dylan now works for his family's company, as a corporate attorney," Anne said, "he is doing wonderfully." "I heard he and his partner just celebrated their first anniversary," Rachel said. "Yes," Anne smiled, "they had a wonderful party last night." "Well, I am so pleased that life is going well," Rachel said, "and most assuredly, I will be in touch when I know more about Molly and her crimes here in Bay City." "I appreciate all you are doing," Anne said, "Good bye, Mrs. Hutchins." Anne looked over the papers and several sworn statements that she had received about Molly's criminal record, which could fill an entire file cabinet. Meanwhile, Patricia Wheeler (who, after the death of her husband and daughter, retook her maiden name of Wheeler) went back to work for the first time since the tragedy. Jeff welcomed his sister back, "Good to see you today, Pat," he said. "Thanks, Jeff," his sister said "I appreciate all you did." Vickie Paisley walked up to Patricia. "If you need me for anything," she said, "I am at your call." "Thanks, Vickie," she said, "I think I am going to go down to the Beanery, want to join me?" "Certainly," Vickie said. The two women walked down to the Crossroads area, where the Beanery was there. "Hello, ladies," Jennifer said, "need a table?" "Yes, we do," Vickie said, as Patricia was trying her hardest to keep from crying. "I'll get on your orders," Jennifer said tactfully, "I think we know what she wants." Vickie nodded, "Jennifer's getting your drink," she said to Patricia, "are you all right?" "I can't think of how I can live without Bill!" she sobbed, as she sank her head on the table, "I have three children who lost their sister, and their father. Now all those rumors were spread about my family, thanks to that damned Molly!" "Patricia, honey," Jennifer said, as she brought the coffee over, "weren't those rumors disproved by the Harpers?" "Yes, they were," she said, "and I am grateful to the Harpers for that. All those rumors nearly destroyed Dylan's mental health. But she has to pay for what she did to this town and to the citizens in it." "She'll be punished," Delia Fisher said assuredly to Patricia, "she will be punished so bad, that she will NEVER set foot out of the jail again!" While Jennifer, Vickie and Delia tried to calm Patricia, Anne marched down to the cell where Molly was sulking. "Wainwright," she thundered. Molly yawned languidly, "What the hell do YOU want?" she sniffed. "Don't give me the snob look," Anne snapped at her, "I don't have to take that from you!" "Get on with it," Molly said blithely. "I've received word from one Rachel Hutchins," she said, "and what Vickie had told me was true. What you pulled here, you pulled in Bay City, Somerset and in Boston itself. You're in prison for the rest of your life!" "Oh bite me!" Molly snapped, throwing her plate of mush at her. Anne was horrified as the mush went all over her. Molly laughed her stupid merry laugh. Furious, Anne stormed off to the office, where Nancy Webber helped her get cleaned up. "She's gone too far this time," Anne said, "now it's personal!" Nancy nodded and produced her some papers. "Here's some more statements about Molly's crime wave," she said. "Thank you, Nancy," she said, "now I know what I must do!" What will happen next? *Molly went too far by throwing mush at Anne, how will Anne exact revenge on her?" Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes